In the dark room
by Cho Rae Ji
Summary: "Sedang apa kau disini."/"ano.. ak-aku hanya men-menjalankan mi-misi dari nona tsunade."/"Kau Uchiha Sasuke?"/"Kau sudah mengingatku?"/ Warning Inside


Hallo minna-san…Hana kembali dengan fic baru. Aku berharap fic ini bisa menyenangkan minna-san. ok langsung saja! Check this out!

**Judul: In The Dark Room**

** Pair: Hinata Hyuuga & Sasuke Uchiha**

** Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto, kakekku *plak**

** Genre : Romance**

** Warning OOC (mungkin), Gaje, gak penting,dan keanehan lainnya!**

** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Hinata pov's

'huft… aku lelah sekali. Misi kali ini benar-benar sulit.'pikirku sambil menyeka keringatku.

None tsunade memang tidak pernah kira-kira kalau memberikan misi, untung saja aku dan Kiba-kun bisa menyelesaikan misi ini dengan baik. Ohya aku lupa mengenalkan diriku, namaku Hyuga Hinata. Aku adalah ninja di Konoha. Aku baru saja selesai menjalankan misi di Kumogakure.

Hari ini sepertinya nona Tsunade sedang baik hati. Biasanya aku akan langsung dikasih misi lagi setelah selesai misi sebelumnya, hari ini sepertinya aku bisa sedikit bersantai karena nona Tsunade memberikanku libur misi sehari. Syukurlah!

Karena hari ini adalah libur misi untukku aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melatih kemampuanku. Aku sih tadinya ingin istirahat saja dirumah, tetapi itu pasti akan sangat membosankan. Nah, disinilah aku ditempat latihan kelompok 10. Hanya ada aku disini karena Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun pasti sedang menjalankan misi. Entah kenapa hanya aku yang diberikan libur, tetapi ya sudahlah.

Normal pov's

Hari ini adalah hari libur misi untuk Hinata. Ia kini sedang berlatih ditempat latihan kelompok 10. Tetapi kasihan sekali kau hyuga, sepertinya nasibmu nanti tidak bisa ditentukan lagi hahahaha *tertawaiblis.

Seorang wanita muda (padahal usianya sudah 50 tahun) berambut pirang, dan mempunyai ukuran dada yang err.. besar. Tengah memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut Indigo panjang dan bermata lavender yang kini tengah berlatih dari atas kantor hokage. Yap, Tsunade sang Hokage kelima yang memberikan Hinata libur misi kini sedang memperhatikannya yang sedang latihan dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Hyuga Hinata. Mungkin dia akan suka."seringai itu tidak hilang dari wajah cantiknya.

Tsunade kini menuju kerumah sakit konoha. Entah apa yang sedang ia rencanakan. Apa ia ingin bertemu seseorang? Tidak ada yang dapat menjawab kecuali Tsunade sendiri. Seringai itu masih terpampang jelas diwajah cantik Tsunade, seperti tidak mau pudar. Langkah Tsunade pun terhenti ketika ia sampai disebuah ruang inap nomor 729.

"Hei kau, bagaimana keadaanmu?"Tanya Tsunade pada seseorang didalam ruangan tersebut.

Tidak ada jawaban satupun yang keluar dari yang ditanya. Mungkin ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara. 'huft…. Kenapa aku harus menghadapi orang macam dia?'pikir Tsunade frustasi.

"Kau bilang kau bosan kan? Lebih baik kau pergi ke tempat latihan kelompok 10. Mungkin kau akan mendapatkan kesenanganmu. Hihi."ucap Tsunade, ia tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari orang itu.

"Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali."jawabnya singkat.

"Ohya?"Tsunade menggodanya.

"Pergilah."usir orang tersebut.

"Ya sudah."Tsunade akhirnya pergi. Tetapi seringai masih saja terpampang di wajahnya.

Hinata kini sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon. Ia sedang menikmati makan siangnya.

"hmm… sepertinya hari sudah semakin sore, lebih baik aku pulang."ujar Hinata.

Hinata merapikan tempat makannya dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang kerumah. Kalau sampai ia telat pulang ia akan diceramahi oleh Hiashi Hyuga, ayahnya.

Tsunade yang sudah kembali dari rumah sakit dan kembali melihat Hinata sedikit kecewa karena sang korban sudah akan pulang sementara 'orang itu' belum juga melihat ini semua.

"huft… sepertinya besok aku akan memberinya libur lagi."ucap Tsunade.

Hari ini cuacanya cerah sekali. Hinata bersiap untuk menjalankan misi baru. Hinata menuju ke tempat hokage untuk menerima misi baru setelah kemarin libur misi.

Sesampainya dikantor hokage…

"Apa? Tidak ada misi lagi untukku?"ucap Hinata tidak percaya.

"Ya, belum ada misi yang cocok untukmu."ucap Tsunade santai.

"Tetapi, kenapa hanya aku yang tidak mempunyai misi? Itukan tidak adil bagi yang lain."ucap Hinata, ia masih sangat bingung.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu memikirkan yang lain. Hmm… apa kau benar-benar menginginkan sebuah misi?"Tanya Tsunade.

"Tentu saja."jawab Hinata mantap.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa membantuku di rumah sakit konoha"ucap Tsunade.  
>"Rumah sakit konoha? Tetapi apa yang harus kulakukan disana?"ucap Hinata ia tak habis pikir apa yang sedang di pikirkan Tsunade sebenarnya.<p>

"yap, kau hanya harus mengurus satu pasien dirumah sakit itu."jawab Tsunade.

"Siapa orangnya?"Hinata punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Nanti kau juga tahu, ia ada dikamar nomor 729. Cepatlah kau kesana, jangan lupa bawa makanan ya"jawab Tsunade santai.

"Ba-baik."Hinata bergegas menuju ke Rumah sakit Konoha.

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan Tsunade. Ia memang bosan terus tinggal didesa tanpa sebuah misi. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menolak perintah dari sang Hokage. Ia pun membeli makanan, tetapi ia tidak tahu makanan apa yang harus ia beli karena orang yang harus dia urus saja ia tidak tahu orangnya yang mana.

"Aku harus membeli makanan apa ya?" Hinata bertanya sendiriian.

Ia pun terus berjalan sampai langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah kedai yang sudah sangat fenomenal. 'Ichiraku Ramen'. Karena bingung ingin membeli makanan apa akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk membeli ramen saja.

"Yah, daripada aku bingung lebih baik aku membeli ramen. Siapa tahu orang itu suka."ucapnya dan langsung memasuki kedai itu.

"Selamat datang."Sapa Ayame, anak dari pemilik kedai.

"Ah, iya terima kasih Ayame-san. A-aku ingin membeli sebuah ramen."jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan. Ayah! Satu buah Ramen."Ucapnya (baca:teriak) pada sang ayah yang langsung dikerjakan oleh sang ayah.

Ayame melihat Hinata yang hanya tertunduk. Biasanya Hinata datang kesini bersama teman-temannya, tetapi mengapa sekarang ia sendirian.

"Hinata-chan kenapa sendiriian?"Tanya Ayame penasaran.

"Ah, ano.. teman-temanku sedang melakukan misi. Hari ini aku hanya diberi misi untuk mengurus seseorang dirumah sakit."jawab Hinata.

"Rumah sakit? Hmm… sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang akan kau urus itu Hinata-chan."Ucap Ayame, hal ini tentu membuat Hinata penasaran. Kenapa Ayame bisa tahu orang yang akan ia rawat sedangkan dirinya sendiri saja tidak tahu.

"Ayame-san tahu? Siapa orangnya?"Hinata begitu penasaran.

"hahaha… nanti juga kau akan tahu Hinata-chan. Ohya ini ramen pesananmu. Terima kasih."ucap Ayame seraya terkekeh melihat wajah Hinata yang begitu penasaran pada orang yang dimaksudnya.

"Ba-baiklah… terima kasih Ayame-san." Hinata keluar dari kedai, tetapi hatinya masih bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan orang itu.

"Datang lagi ya Hinata-chan."teriak Ayame dari dalam kedai, entah Hinata mendengarnya atau tidak.

Hinata pun berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Tetapi ia masih saja terus bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang akan dia rawat nanti dan apa sebenarnya yang sedang direncanakan nona Hokage itu. Ia bertanya didalam hati tanpa ada seorang pun yang menjawabnya. Tanpa terasa Hinata telah sampai didepan pintu rumah sakit Konoha. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah sakit dan langsung mencari ruangan no 729. Selama lima belas menit mencari tak juga ia temukan. Kini ia mulai terlihat lelah.

'seharusnya daritadi aku bertanya saja pada resepsionist, bukannya malah sok tahu seperti ini.'batinnya.

Hinata pun kembali ke tempat pertama kali masuk untuk bertanya kepada Resepsionist. Setelah sampai didepan meja resepsionist ia segera bertanya ruangan yang dia maksud.

"Permisi, saya sedang mencari ruangan bernomor 729, bisa anda tunjukan?"Tanya Hinata pada sang resepsionist.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, saya check dulu."Ucap sang resepsionist melihat buku pasien. Hinata bingung padahal ia kan hanya bertanya dimana ruangan nomor 729 bukan bertanya orang yang dirawat diruangan itu. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata melihat wajah sang resepsionist berubah, ia seperti ketakutan. Hinata yang melihat perubahan itu ikut menjadi takut. Apa yang akan ia temui itu orang yang semengerikan itu? Sampai sang resepsionist begitu ketakutan.

"A-ada apa?"Tanya Hinata langsung. Karena ia ingin memastikan apa semua baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Ah.. Ti-tidak ad-ada apa-apa. Kalau an-anda ingin keruangan 729 anda hanya mengikuti lorong ini dan belok kearah barat. Disitulah kamar inap ini."ucap sang resepsionist yang sepertinya ketularan virus gagap Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat perubahan itu menjadi semakin takut. Apalagi kamar inap itu ada disebuah lorong yang gelap. Oh shit, kenapa harus Hinata yang mengalami seperti ini. Hinata menelan ludah. Ia pun melihat lagi kearah sang resepsionist dan mengucap terima kasih.

"Ba-baiklah.. Te-terima ka-kasih ya."Ucapnya. Ia pun memulai berjalan menuju lokasi yang dia maksud sesuai petunjuk sang resepsionist. Jalan menuju ruangan 729 sangat gelap. Ia sampai gemetaran dan lagi-lagi ia menelan ludah.

"Ke-kenapa jalan menuju keruangan i-itu sa-sangat menakutkan."ucapnya. Ia sangat ketakutan. Sekarang sudah berada di ujung lorong. Ia hanya tinggal berbelok kearah barat dan mencari ruangan itu. Dan lima menit mencari akhirnya…

-Ruang 729-

Lagi-lagi Hinata menelan ludahnya. Ia pun memegang knop pintu dan..

'Cklek'

"Permisi?"ucap Hinata saat memasuki ruangan itu. Tetapi ia tidak melihat seorang pun disana. Yang ia temukan hanya sebuah kasur yang berantakan, dan ia tahu bahwa penghuni kamar ini masih ada diruangan ini dan belum keluar alias check out. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalam. Hatinya menolak untuk masuk tetapi kakinya terus saja berjalan. Kamar ini benar-benar menyeramkan dan..

GELAP.

Kata itu yang terpikir dipikiran Hinata. Dan sepertinya Hinata mengenal sosok yang dipenuhi aura hitam dan gelap seperti ini. Tetapi sayangnya ia tidak ingat siapa orangnya. Ia masih mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa gerangan orang itu, tiba-tiba nafasnya tercekat saat seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Sedang apa kau disin.i"bisik orang itu tepat ditelinga Hinata. Membuat Hinata bergidik geli.

"ano.. ak-aku hanya men-menjalankan mi-misi dari nona tsunade."Hinata benar-benar takut dan juga merasa nyaman?. Ya Hinata seperti merasa nyaman dipeluk dari belakang seperti ini. Dadanya berdegub kencang. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Padahal ia saja tidak tahu siapa yang kini memeluknya.

"Misi?"tanyanya masih dengan berbisik.

"I-iya.. aku di-diberi misi un-untuk me-merawat penghuni ruangan ini."jawab Hinata. Ia mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang berdegub sangat kencang seperti mau melonjak keluar.

"Apa kau tahu aku siapa?"orang itu semakin membuat Hinata lemas. Suaranya yang berat itu membuat Hinata lemah. Hinata menggeleng lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang itu.

"Hmm… menarik. Lalu mengapa kau mau diberi misi untuk merawatku." Hinata sedikit bergidik saat orang itu menggigit pelan ujung telinganya.

"Ah… a-aku ti-tidak tahu."Hinata sedikit mendesah. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari orang ini namun usahanya sia-sia saat lengan kekar itu juga melingkari lehernya. Membuatnya semakin tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Hn."hanya dua huruf itu yang keluar dari mulut Orang itu. Didalam kegelapan bisa dilihat seringi muncul diwajahnya. Hinata Mencoba membalikan wajahnya tetapi dekapan orang itu semakin kuat dileher dan pinggangnya. Membuat tubuh Hinata semakin tertekan ke tubuh orang itu. Nafas orang itu pun semakin kuat dirasakan Hinata ditengkuk nya. Hinata kembali mengingat-ingat siapa kira-kira orang yang kini sedang memeluknya.

'Ayolah Hinata, ingat-ingat siapa kira-kira yang mempunyai aura gelap,dingin dan …' Tiba mata Hinata membulat seketika.

"Ka-kau.."Hinata menggangtung kalimatnya.

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke?"ucap Hinata sangat pelan tapi masih bisa ditangkap dengan baik oleh orang itu.

"Kau sudah mengingatku?"Tanya orang itu. Hinata mengangguk lemah. Akhirnya, orang itu pun melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan badan Hinata menjadi menghadapnya. Hinata memang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas orang ini tetapi, ia bisa melihat dari sifat dan auranya. Sasuke menatap lekat kearah mata lavender Hinata. Walau tempat itu gelap tak membuat mata Hinata kehilangan cahaya dimata sasuke. Matanya tetap bersinar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenaliku didalam kegelapan ini?"Tanya Sasuke dengan nada serius. Hinata memejamkan mata sejenak dan membukanya kembali.

"Itu karena auramu Uchiha-san. Aku bisa mengenalimu karena auramu yang gelap."Jawab Hinata jujur. Ia sudah siap menerima apapun atas ucapannya yang jujurnya barusan. "Hn, jadi begitu"Ucap Sasuke. Sasuke memang menyadari auranya memang gelap dan dingin. "ka-kau tidak marah?"Tanya Hinata takut-takut. "Untuk apa?"Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata. "Mmm… aku tidak tahu.. lalu kenapa Uchiha-san bisa mengenaliku?"Tanya Hinata Lagi. "Itu karena auramu juga. Yang putih dan hangat. Menarikku untuk mendekat dan memelukmu"Sasuke terus menatap mata lavender Hinata entahlah apa sang gadis menyadari atau tidak. Tetapi perkataan Sasuke tadi sukses membuat wajah Hinata merona. Sasuke melihat itu, ia tersenyum tipis didalam kegelapan. "Hinata? Karena aku gelap dan dingin aku membutuhkan kamu untuk menjadi peganganku agar aku tidak salah langkah lagi seperti kemarin."Ucap sasuke, Hinata tambah merona dibuatnya. Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Hinata seperti tadi hanya yang beda kini mereka saling berhadapan. "Aku membutuhkanmu."bisiknya ditelinga Hinata. Hinata semakin merona benar-benar merona. "Jadi bagaimana Hinata?apa kau mau menjadi peganganku?"Tanya Sasuke. Hinata mencerna setiap perkataan Sasuke. "Mmm… aku mau Uchiha-san."jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang masih merona. Senyuman tipis kembali mengembang diwajah tampan Sasuke. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata, tangannya menarik dagu Hinata.

Cup…

Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir mungil Hinata. Mata Hinata membelalak tetapi setelah itu ia tersenyum manis. "Mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan sebutan Sasuke-kun ya."Suruh Sasuke. Hinata tetap tersenyum. "Ba-baiklah Sasuke-kun."Jawab Hinata. Sasuke pun menarik tubuh Hinata mendekat dan mereka kembali berpelukan, tetapi kali ini mereka saling membalas pelukan mereka.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan sampai terdengar suara…

Kruyuk..kruyuk..

Sepertinya Sasuke lapar ya, melihat itu Hinata hanya terkekeh kecil. Ia lupa kalau ia tadi membeli ramen. Ia pun menyerahkan Ramen itu ketangan Sasuke. "Ini.. semoga bisa membuatmu kenyang."Hinata tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Hime."ucap Sasuke. Ia pun menuju kasurnya untuk memakan ramen dari Hinata itu. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri menuju jendela untuk membuka Jendela. "Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah, sayang sekali bila hanya dinikmati dari dalam ruangan seperti ini."Ucap Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Ia tidak sadar kalau sepasang mata onyx sedang memperhatikanya. "Hn."jawab Sasuke. Hinata mengalihkan pendangannya kearah kekasih barunya. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke. "kenapa? Kau mau?"Tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya menggeleng. "Sasuke-kun, boleh aku bertanya padamu?"Tanya Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, kebiasaan. "Apa?"Tanya Sasuke yang masih asik dengan ramennya. "Mengapa kau memilih aku? Mengapa bukan orang lain yang lebih cantik daripada aku?"Tanya Hinata sambil menunduk. Sasuke menghentikan acara makannya sebentar dan melihat kearah pujaan hatinya. "Entahlah, mungkin karena aku sudah jatuh hati padamu sejak dari dulu"jawab Sasuke santai dan melanjutkan acara makannya. "Ah, sejak dari dulu?" Hinata benar-benar bingung dengan jawaban Sasuke, bukankah Sasuke menyukai Sakura-chan?. "Hn"jawab Sasuke singkat. "bukannya Sasuke-kun menyukai Sakura-chan?"Tanya Hinata terdengar sedikit lirih didalamnya, dan sasuke menyadari itu. Ia menatap Hinata yang masih tertunduk. "Siapa yang bilang?"Tanya balik Sasuke. "mm… tidak ada. Hanya perkiraanku saja."jawab Hinata, ia masih saja tertunduk. "Kalau begitu berarti perkiraanmu salah."ucap Sasuke. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Onyx dengan Lavender. Wajah Hinata merona, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya. "Hinata, Aishiteru."ucap Sasuke. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dan..

Cup..

Kali ini ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama. Tetapi ciuman tanpa nafsu tapi dengan cinta. "Aku tak akan mencium wanita lain seperti yang aku lakukan padamu,Hime."Ucap Sasuke, sukses membuat Hinata kembali merona. "Jadi, percayalah padaku."ucap Sasuke seraya memeluk Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Hinata."ucap Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis.

-END-

Wah akhirnya selesai juga fic aneh bin Gaje ini. Semoga bisa menyenangkan minna. Arigatou gozaimashita telah membaca fic ini. Satu kata…

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE!


End file.
